


Your Type

by satsunyan



Series: Popipa's AriSaaya Moments [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Yamabuki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Ever since the wedding gown shoot, Saaya has always been curious about wanting she has always wanted to ask Arisa.





	Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I’ve always wondered about. Happy Birthday, Arisa~ Part 2! There’s Part 3 so please look forward to it~
> 
> P.S. AriSaaya are together-together.
> 
> Setting: Somewhere after Saaya and Kaoru’s wedding dress photoshoot event.
> 
> Special thanks to @g_luceroth/twitter for proofreading!

“Thank you for coming~” Arisa and Saaya said in unison as they both bowed at the customer that just left. 

“I’m sorry for asking you to help today, Arisa.” Saaya apologized to her with a sullen face. 

“I told you, if I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be.” Arisa sighed. “You should be thanking me instead, idiooot.” 

“Thanks, Arisa. You’re a big help. It makes the money counting faster.” Saaya smiled at her and Arisa hated how it always made her heart skip a beat when she does that.

“W- Well. As long as you appreciate how valuable I am, heh.” Saaya laughed at her remark. Brown eyes suddenly settled eyes on the poster that was plastered inside the bakery. “It’s been a while since that photoshoot, huh?”

“Don’t remind me…” Saaya sighed and smiled at her. “It’s both a nice and embarrassing experience, haha.” 

“Well, it wasn’t so bad.” 

“Saaya? Arisa-chan?” Saaya’s mother peeked from behind the counter. “Can you two help out in taking out the newly baked bread and put in new ones? I’ll man the front for now.” 

The two of them looked at each other and went in. 

Arisa settled her hands on top of the table. It was filled with flour and rolling pins and other baking materials. Saaya picked up some gloves and took out freshly baked bread from the oven. 

“Hey, Arisa.” 

“What?” 

Saaya set aside the bread to let it cool and went over to Arisa. She pointed at her which dough to take and into which shape to make them. 

“I’ve always been curious.” Saaya showed to the blonde how to shape the dinner rolls and set them aside on a tray.

Arisa nodded at the instructions. “About what?” 

“Everyone’s head over heels for Kaoru-san… But why aren’t you?” Saaya looked at Arisa whereas the blonde only stared at her as if she grew two heads. “…Sorry, forget I asked.” 

Arisa went back to concentrate in making the dinner rolls as the heavy atmosphere and awkward silence engulfed them. 

“…type.” 

“Eh?” 

“…Because you’re my type.” Arisa repeated it and might or might not have hardened her hold onto the dough on her hands. “D- Don’t make me say these embarrassing things!”

“S- Sorry…” Saaya watched Arisa glared at the innocent dough as she molded them, red-faced. She smiled to herself, feeling her blush creeping up to her own cheeks as well. “Here.”

“What?” Arisa looked at Saaya’s outstretched hand.

“…Please take my heart.” Saaya scratched her cheek as she handed Arisa the heart-shaped dinner mold. 

“Idi—“ She watched Saaya’s expression and her heart skipped a beat as she watched her, red-faced, waited for her to take the dough. “F- Fine…” She took the dough and settled it on the tray to bake. 

“Thank you. I love you, Arisa.” 

“Idiot, don’t suddenly say those things randomly!” 

“Where’s my reply?” Saaya smiled at her. 

The blonde quickly molded something and handed it to her.

“Small!” 

“Y- You have to work harder to get more of it!” She puffed and motioned for Saaya to take the heart-shaped dough from her hand. 

“I guess I’ll have to be more loving, then.” Saaya smiled and looked at the small dough. It was about three inches. “…Can’t you really give me a larger one?”

“N- No! Jerk!” 

“Haha~ You’re so cute.” 

“I’m not cute!” 

“Thank you.” Saaya smiled at her.

“For what?” 

“For telling me that I’m your type.” 

Arisa blushed. “Wh— W- Well, you asked? And I had to answer so… anyway!” She scratched her cheek. “I—I’m not gonna be taken away by Seta-san, okay?” 

“I’m glad.” Saaya walked towards her. “Hey, you have something on your cheek—“

“Idiot! You just got more flour on my face!”

“Haha~”

“Stop laughing!” She poked Saaya on her cheek and got flour on her as well.

“Hey!” 

“You two~ Are you done?” Mrs. Yamabuki’s voice came in from the store.

“Yes ma’am!” The two of them answered in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. 

“…You’re curious of the weirdest things.” Arisa sighed as they cleaned up after putting in the bread.

“…I sure am. When it comes to you.” Saaya leaned on the counter and took her hand. “I want to learn all the things about you, even the weird ones.” 

“You’re the weird one.” 

“I guess that’s just how it is when you like someone, huh?” 

“…I guess I can’t deny wanting to learn more.”

“Oh? Do you have a question for me?”

Arisa stared at her face for a good while. “…No.” 

Saaya only raised an eyebrow. “Well… You can ask me anytime.” 

Arisa smiled at her. “I know.” 

Saaya blushed at the bright smile and covered her face. “You’re unfair sometimes.”

“Huh?” The blonde suddenly found herself engulfed in a warm hug. “Wh- What?! Let go! What if your mom—“

“I just wanted to hug you for a bit. Is it bad?”

“W- Well… It’s okay…”

Arisa smiled sheepishly and returned the hug. She didn’t have to ask it. Whether Saaya was also fascinated by Minato-san or Shirasagi-san. 

She knew the answer already. 

“Mm~ You’re really the cutest, Arisaaaa.” 

It was embarrassing. But she really did know the answer already.

“Idiooot.” 

(Your Type/END)

**Author's Note:**

> *sprinkles cheese all over your burger, fries and spaghetti*


End file.
